Game Over
by Digital Tempest
Summary: The Game is over, but who killed Triple H? If one of the perpetrators was Kurt. who was the other? Might be a little predictable. This one is actually not a songfic. Please rr. Death and Suicide implied inside, You have been warned
1. Game Over

**Title:** Game Over  
**Rating:** R   
**Author:** Tempest   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone recognizable from the WWFE. They belong to Vince and themselves   
**Author Notes:**I would never wish this on any of the characters henceforth mentioned.   
* denotes thought 

= = =

Who killed Triple H? It was the question that had been floating in the air ever since they found his body horribly mutilated tied to a tree. He had been missing a week, sending Vince into a purple rage, and Stephanie into a nervous breakdown. I tried to act surprise when Chyna barged into the dressing room and told me what happened. I hoped my face didn't betray anything. I hoped I looked like I really cared. Triple H had it coming to him. He thought this federation belonged to him. He thought that he dictated the federation and everyone in it. It was obvious that he had Vince under his thumb, but now a time had come for change. 

Now everyone wanted to know, "Who killed Triple H?" Everyone had a reason to hate him even his own wife. I walked to the room where everyone was. Many of the women were crying, except Chyna. There was a cold look in her eyes like she knew something. *What do you knowUHHHHHH, Chyna?* I thought to myself nearly busting out in laughter. She didn't know anything she couldn't. No one was there, no one. I sat down in one of the chairs located in a lonely corner. I watched as Kurt entered the room. He went straight to Stephanie. She collasped in his arms. She started to sob and babble in his arms. Kurt stroked her hair lovingly. Kurt glanced over at me. I gave him a knowing look. *Yes, Kurt, we killed 'The Game'.* I thought without much emotion. She's all yours. 

I should go over there and give her my condolences. I should say all the usual crap. "I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." But then I would be lying because I wasn't sorry. There wasn't anything I could do for her. I'd leave that all to Kurt. He was the one who came to me. He wanted Triple H gone. I asked him before we killed Trips, why I should help him. He said, "The answer is clear as day. With Triple H gone, you'll still be the most dominate man in the WWF. You won't have to share that glory with anyone." I chuckled at that. Kurt sure did know how to pull on the heart strings. 

Kurt's only concern had been Stephanie. He said one day she would get over Triple H's death, and he would be right there waiting for her. I guess his infatuation with her had turned into obsession. I had to admire his tenacity, though. I guess it was true that when you really wanted something, you didn't care who you had to hurt or in this case kill. What would he do if she ever found out that he was the one who had killed Triple H? Would he be able to withstand the hurt in her eyes? I don't think so. This relationship was doomed, but I didn't tell Kurt that's what I thought. 

I thought back to a week ago. They day we killed Triple H. I didn't expect it to be so brutal, but Kurt was going on his own agenda. Kurt had lured Triple H to an old abandoned warehouse. From the meaningless drivel that I actually listen to come out of Kurt's mouth. He told Triple H that he had something that belonged to Stephanie. He wanted to bring it to their house. Of course Trips said No. Kurt was just a inch away from fucking his wife. Triple H proposed they meet somewhere. Kurt named the place. He fell for such a simple trap. If you ask me that was Triple H's first mistake. Didn't he find the least bit suspicious that Kurt wanted to meet him in an abandoned warehouse. I would have never been that stupid. 

I was waiting in the shadows when Trips walked into that warehouse. I saw him, but he didn't see me. He had brought that damn sledge hammer. I think he was planning to do Kurt in, not that I blame him. Maybe, he wasn't so stupid afterall. Maybe, he had silently rejoiced at the fact that Kurt picked somewhere remote. Kurt's eyes lit up in fear when he saw that Triple H had come with his sledge hammer. I think for a moment that fear built up when he thought that I might betray him. I almost did. I almost let Triple H beat his skull in. There wouldn't be any love lost. 

"Hunter, buddy, isn't that a little extreme?" Kurt asked him shaking a little. 

"Give it to me." Triple H growled. 

I wasn't exactly sure what 'it' was. Kurt shuffled back trying to make some distance between him and the sledge hammer. Kurt had seen what Triple H's friend could do, and he didn't want to be introduced. I shook my head as I watched the interaction between the two. Triple H started to walk towards Kurt. Our 'Olympic Zero' was in a tight situation. I chose that moment to sneak up behind Triple H. I didn't have anything to defend myself with. I could only hope that Kurt was smart enough to take advantage of a distraction. 

"Why don't you put that sledge hammer down and fight him one on one." I said behind Triple H. 

Triple turned to look at me. 

"What are you doing here? So, now it's a two on one. I am the game, and I can bring it." 

I was finding myself getting a little annoyed with Kurt who was standing there awestruck. Then suddenly as if he could read my thoughts. He did his little Olympic slam bringing Triple H down hard on the concrete. I winced. It looked painful enough. I found myself wondering if he was okay. 

"You didn't think I would be stupid enough to come here alone?" He said to Triple H. 

It didn't look like Trips was breathing. Kurt rolled him on to his back. I could see that his face had been badly cut. 

"You're never going to get her." Triple H whispered. 

This sent Kurt into a fury. He began to deliver punches to Triple H's body. *All this over a fucking female.* I thought watching the events transpire. I wasn't going to lay a hand on Triple H. I didn't want to dirty myself. Then Kurt picked up the sledge hammer. He hit Triple H in the stomach with it. 

"How does it feel to be on the other end?" Kurt asked. 

"Fuck you." Triple H said. 

I was suprised he was even still alive. Kurt continued to pound Trips. I found it disgusting, but I smiled in spite of myself. It was like I was getting rid of someone without actually lifting a hand. When it came down to it in a court of Law. Kurt would be the one who actually killed Trips. I would only be an accomplice. Kurt avoided hitting Triple H in the face. I vaguely remember something about not wanting him to die, just suffer. Finally, Kurt's unending fury, ended. Haha. 

"Come on, help me carry him to the car." Kurt said. 

I couldn't even believe he just said that. I looked at him somewhat appalled. Where were we taking him now? 

"Kurt in case you haven't looked at him. You've beaten him bloody. I don't think it would be a good idea to put him in YOUR CAR. That has to be one of the single most dumbest thing I have ever heard." I said. 

"What do you suggest then?" He said to me snidely. 

I made a mental note to hurt him after this was over. I stood there thinking for a minute. 

"Take him behind this shithole? There's nothing but woods back there. And throw that damn sledge hammer in the river, your fingerprints are all over it. First put on your gloves, you fucking moron." I said. 

I was playing with fire, but he couldn't get rid of two bodies. I pulled my gloves out of my pocket trying to remember if I had touched anything. I hadn't. I helped Kurt take Triple H's body out behind the warehouse. We walked for what seemed like an hour. Kurt wanted to make sure he wouldn't be easily found. When we stopped walking, we stood Triple H up and tied him to a tree using some rope that Kurt produced out of nowhere. Trips groaned. He was still alive? He was a fighter. 

"I hear hell is a nice place." Kurt said to Triple H. 

"I know. You and your bitch will be visiting me soon." He whispered looking in my direction. 

Kurt secured the knots. 

"You always had to be number one, didn't you? You could never stand to be second best." He said to me. 

I felt a twinge of guilt as Kurt finished the job. He took the sledge hammer and cracked Triple H's skull. For a minute I looked over my career, and I looked at his. Would it have really hurt to be second sometime? I stiffen my jaw. Yes, it would hurt my pride. 

I brought myself back to reality. Vince said the cops would be here soon. They were going to question everyone. I didn't have an alibi neither did Kurt. Kurt looked over at me with worry in his eyes. *Whatever are we going to do now, Kurt?* I thought with laughter on my lips. I got up from my seat and walked back to the dressing room. It was empty everyone was with Stephanie and Vince. Everyone except me. 

_//I am the game, you don't want to play me.//_

I smiled in spite of himself thinking about Hunter's theme song. *Game Over* I thought onimously. As for this, I wasn't going to stick around. Kurt could take the fall himself. I opened my bag and pulled out a little black gun. I checked the barrel to make sure that there were bullets in it. He wanted Stephanie that bad let him come up with an alibi on his own. I don't need to get caught with an alibi that has more holes in it than Mick Foley's socks. I didn't need to spend time in jail. So, I decided to end the whole damn thing. And that's what The Rock is cooking. 


	2. It's True. It's True

title:

**title: **Game Over II: It's True. It's True.**  
author: **Tempest**  
email: **[][1]digitaltempest0837@yahoo.com**  
disclaimer: **I don't own anyone recognizable from the WWFE. **  
author notes:** Now you get Kurt's side of the story. All characters are in character just at they were before. Haven't read the first one? Why are you reading this? That's not smart. There are going to be some story twists, because I'm a bad mutha _*shutyomouth*_.

* * * * * * * * * *

When Chyna came into the weight room where Edge, Christian, Test, and I were training, I knew what she was going to say wasn't going to be good. I could tell from the way she threw the door open that things weren't peachy keen. She didn't say anything at first as she looked at each of us with cold eyes. When her eyes rested on me, they seemed to look through me. I looked away quickly. My heart was thumping out of control. I knew what she was going to say, but I didn't want to hear it. It would only reaffirm my guilt. I had done my best to push what we did out of my head. None of us said a word, now was not the time to cross Chyna.

"Hunter is dead." Chyna said without much emotion.

"Wh-what happened?" I found myself asking.

"They found him behind an abandoned warehouse. He was badly beaten. Someone cracked his skull. Vince wants us in the conference room." Chyna said grimly.

"Oh God." I moaned.

I grabbed the wall to steady myself. Her words were like an invisible blow to my stomach. I doubled over holding my midsection. There was no pain, but nausea threatened to overtake me. I looked over at Chyna's hulking figure in the door. Her long dark hair rested on her shoulders, her eyes were dark and cold, and her lips were stiffen in a thin line. There was an uneartly glow about her. In my mind, she seemed like an angel of death bearing bad news. I looked away from her as I started to take deep breaths. I looked back towards the doorway, but Chyna was gone. A hand rested on my shoulder. I looked back, slowly. 

"Oh my God, get away from me." I nearly screamed as I stared at the face that accompanied the hand.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" I heard Test asking, but the face belonged to Triple H.

He was glaring down at me with cold, unforgiving, empty eyes. This couldn't be happening. Hunter was dead. Chyna just told us he was dead. _I killed him. _I looked back up into Triple H's, Test's, whoever it was eyes, unable to look away for long. I blinked a couple of times. When I blinked the third time, I was relieved when I saw that it really was Test. 

"I'm alright, man. Just a little shaken up by the news." I sighed relieved.

Edge and Christian were looking at me with worried eyes. I had to get a hold on my emotions. If I kept acting like this I would eventually tell on myself, even though it had been the right thing to do.

"I'm alright. Go on ahead without me." I said as I sat down on a bench.

I needed to gain my composure before I faced everyone. *I wonder how **_he_** is taking it?* I thought bitterly. **_He_** hadn't acted like anything was wrong. **_He_** still had his appetite, **_he_** probably didn't have nightmares at night, and **_he_** probably didn't even feel bad because let's face it the man had no morals. **_He_** was still the same cocky bastard he had always been, and I envied him for it. I got up from the bench that I was on. I had to go to the conference room. I didn't want people to start wondering about me. I was trying to keep attention off me as much as possible.

I walked slowly toward the room taking slow deep breaths. The first person I saw when I walked into the room was Stephanie. My poor, beautiful Stephanie. I went straight to her. I ignored everyone and everything else. All that mattered was that I comforted Stephanie. Everything that I did, I had done it for her. She probably wouldn't understand if I told her that I had killed her husband. One day, she would, though. I smoothed her hair away from her tear-streaked face as she literally fell into my arms. 

"Kurt? He's dead. He _can't_ be dead." Stephanie said between sobs.

I didn't say anything. What could I say to her? If I tried to say I'm sorry, I'm sure I would mess everything all up. I would end up telling her that I done, but I only did it for us. My eyes scanned the room, and they rested on The Rock. He seemed to be mocking me. I could've have sworn I seen a little smile on his face. Did he enjoy this? Was this all just a game to him? Well, it wasn't a game to me. I did this to save the woman I loved. He did it for his own personal gain. He was selfish. He didn't understand doing something for someone else besides himself. Vince walked hurridly into the room.

"The cops will be here soon. They want to question everyone. I'm sure none of you would be involved. It's just routine." Vince said walking back out of the room before anyone could say anything to him.

I looked back at The Rock again. He just raised his damn eyebrow at me. Wasn't he worried? We hadn't came up with an alibi. The Rock stood up and walked out of the room. Where was he going? A few minutes passed and The Rock reentered the room. He had a calm look about him like he just had an epiphany about something. I found myself hoping it was about what we had done. He beckoned me out the door with him.

"Stephanie," I said softly. "I'll be right back."

I reluctantly got up and walked out the door, following The Rock to a secluded corner of the building. He didn't say anything to me first. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"What's _our_ alibi?" He demanded more than he asked.

I didn't say anything to him. I hadn't thought about this. I didn't think it would come down to this. I looked at him, and then looked away...ashamed. What reason did I have to be ashamed? _*Hello, Kurt. You killed a man. And you didn't take the time to come up with a decent alibi. In fact, you didn't come up with one at all.* _A voice in my head said. I was just saving him from himself. What shame should I have in that? 

"The almighty Olympic hero, Kurt Angle, didn't plan anything." The Rock stated bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Why should I? I never planned on it coming down to this. We were in together on this. You could at least help me come up with something." I said weakly.

"You planned everything else, why not the alibi,too? I actually worked on your agenda. This was ultimately your **_perfect murder_**. The Rock was just backup." 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I have an alibi for us, but you will owe me." The Rock said with arrogance.

"W-why would I owe you?"

"It's simple. You're the one who actually killed Triple H. Although the sound of his skull cracking was music to my ears I never raised a hand except to help you carry him into the woods. What would your Princess Stephanie McMahon-**_Helmsley_** think of that?" The Rock said never taking his eyes off me.

_*You're one sick bastard.* _I thought as he continued to talk. I almost wished he could read my mind. Would it horrify him that I thought he was repulsive? If it didn't, it should.

"I could always get a plea bargain. I could work with the cops. All I would get is a slap on the wrist, but because of the brutality of the murder, you could get death. You'd better start taking notes, Kurt. This is what we will tell the cops. Listen carefully, because if you don't get this exactly right, you're going to be in a lot of trouble. Not just with the cops, but with The Rock as well. I can not promise you that you will make it to your trial if you fuck this up." The Rock said with a cold hard smile.

I couldn't believe him. Here I was trying to do a valiant thing, and he was blackmailing me. I hated him right then more than I hated anyone else...._even Triple H_. Now was not the time to deal with The Rock's attitude. I had to play by his rules til this thing was over, and when it was over I would make him wish he had never crossed me. Who did he think he was telling me if **_I_** fucked up **_I_** was going to have to deal with him. Who was the hero here, and who was the smartass? And why was he suddenly acting like I owed him a favor now? He knew as well as I did that Triple H had to die. If we hadn't killed him someone else would have, and that poor chump would have went to jail for doing the world a **HUGE** favor.

Triple H had it coming to him. He didn't treat Stephanie with the respect that she deserved. He didn't appreciate her like I do. To him, Stephanie was just a doll. Her only purpose was to sit there and look pretty. Oh, and cater to his every whim. What the hell kind of husband is that? I would cherish Stephanie. I would treat her like a queen. I realize she was hurt now, but slowly the memories of Triple H would fade away. Eventually, she would want to live again, love again, and I would be right there waiting for her with open arms. Then, she would forget all about Triple H, and there will only be me in her eyes. First, I had to take care of this and The Rock.

My thoughts turned back to The Rock. Why had I chosen him as my accomplice. Why The Rock? _Why not? _He seemed like the best man for the job at the time. He had more sense than a lot of the other guys. In fact, he was one of the few I considered to be **_almost_** on my level. It had been really simple to get The Rock in on this. He wanted to be number one. He felt that Triple H was standing in his way. He wanted to be and I quote 'the most electrifying man in sports entertainment' or at least I think that's how it goes. What neither of them failed to realize is that I am number one. I have the gold medals. I am the reason people watch wrestling. But I had to stoop myself to The Rock's level to get him to help me. Now, it was coming back to haunt me. I force that out of my mind as I think about how well everything had gone.

Triple H had been easy to bait. I told him I had Stephanie's wedding ring, which was true. I had taken it off the table when she went to the ring with Triple H.He had watched her lay it on the table before his match. He knew someone had taken, but he didn't expect it to be me. He had confronted Test about it. He never even looked my way. She never wore her wedding ring ringside. She didn't want it to end up getting broke in a skirmish or risk scratching someone really bad. Anyway, I asked him if I could bring it to them. Triple H had vehemently refused saying he would meet me. I kind of figured that he wouldn't tell Stephanie that he was meeting me until after we met, but I think he wouldn't have told her at all if things had went his way. I think when I told him to meet me at the abandoned warehouse that he thought he was going to do me in. If things had went his way, I would have been the one dead.

He had brought his trusty sledgehammer with him. I knew that he meant to hit me with it. It was definitely not just for show. The Rock had distracted him allowing me to get the upperhand. I had been afraid that The Rock was going to let me fall victim to Triple H's wrath, but he had proved to be a worthy ally. Besides from a few smartass remarks from The Rock, I would say everything went well. I had done the right thing. If anyone ever found out it was me, would they really hold it against me for killing a bonafide jerk that everyone wanted to kill. Could they really sit there and look me in the eye and tell me what I did was wrong? I think silently they would congratulate me on having the nerve to take on 'The Game'. What was up with these names that started with the word 'the' anyway? **_The_** Rock, **_The_** Game, **_The_** Big Show, **_The_** Undertaker. Maybe, I should call myself **_The_** Olympic Hero. It had a nice ring to it.

And What was up with The Rock, anyway? The Rock wanted something. I couldn't figure out what it was, but he wanted something. What did I have that he wanted besides Olympic gold? Maybe, that's what it was. He wanted my Olympic gold. What man didn't envy me? I was my country's hero. I bravely fought to bring pride to my countrymen. Men like The Rock and Triple H could only dream of accomplishing such a feat. They didn't deserve to represent our country. They didn't even reserve the respect that they always demanded. They lacked the three **I's**. Integrity, Intensity, and Intelligence. I posessed all those qualities, so they should envy me.

"Kurt, you'd better damn well be listening to me, or do you need a glass of milk and some cookies before I start?" The Rock said mockingly.

He really disgusted me, but I had to focus my attention on him, now. I had to let him think that he was saving me from some horrible injustice. Truth was, I could come up with an alibi on my own if I wanted to. I didn't want him to ruin things for Stephanie and me. Soon, I'd be doing the world two favors. It's true. It's damn true.

   [1]: mailto:digitaltempest0837@yahoo.com



End file.
